Eliot's death
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Eliot had died. Oz was so down. He rememdered what happend between them. He couldn't do anything but sit there by himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters.

**WARNING**: This is my first fanfic and I hope everyone like the story. I watch the anime in Japanese version and read the comic in mandarin version so I hope I do not mess up the name of the characters in english. The story take scene in the comic Retrace: LX so if someone feel confuse please don't read or refer wikipedia for summary of the story up until now. I've slightly change a little with the place of the scene but I guess it still make sense. Last thing is my english is quite bad so aspect there will be a lot of grammars errors so I would like to apologize first. I will try to improve my english so if there is anything you want to know please let know. I'll welcome all the opinions and reviews.

Eliot was gone. That honored and proud man was gone. Left them hanging in the shock of his dead, without a word.

No one knew what was happened. When they saw the corpse, they didn't know that was him. But that face, that smiles, that coat and that black sword he always holding, there was no doubt the corpse was Eliot Nightray.

Oz really had no idea what happened that time. His mind went all blank. The only thing that he still could remember was Leo's crying yell and Eliot's smiles. Poor Leo, after the incident at Yura mansion he's been took back to Pandora headquarter. Up until now, there was no any news about.

Gil, his bodyguard and servant, didn't cry. Oz didn't know how Gil felt at the moment they saw Eliot's corpse. He was too busy with himself that time. But as far as Oz knows him, he knows Gil was very upset but he won't show to anyone. He rather kept the sadness for himself. Gil was a silly guy. He even might say something like: "Oz is not crying. As his servant, I can't cry before him."

It's not like Oz didn't want to cry. He just couldn't. After all that happened, all he could do was sitting at the bed gazing the sky. He didn't know the reason he couldn't cry. If he cried, maybe he would felt better…much better than now.

He knew there were so many things he had to do now but he couldn't move his body…or maybe he didn't want to move. His heart felt like a opened hole. He was trying to stop the things flowing out from the hole. Still, he felt empty. What should he do? He knew the answer but he's trying to ignore it. He knew he couldn't do that but…!

"Eliot…"Oz mumbled his friend's name. his tone was about to cry but he did not.

He remembered the day he and Eliot and Leo met. That day was a disaster but he was glad to know them. He helped him that time. If not because of him, he might have died. He even tried to encourage him and pushed him forward. Even though their family's relation was bad Eliot still try to help him. They promised to change the relationship between their families…

"Oz…I'm sorry." Alice laid at Oz's back and whispered.

Oz didn't answer her. Alice paused a little yet she still asked him.

"Oz, what are you thinking now?"

"I…feel the sky is so beautiful. Even though there are so many things happen, the sky is as beautiful as always. Tomorrow will still arrive day by day. It makes me feel kind of angry." Oz answered. He still gazing the blue sky.

This time Alice turned to him. She "kisses" him like she always did.

"Alice, you can't bite people like this…hey!"

Alice ignored him and pushed him to bed. She continued her action to "kiss" him and slowly she moved to Oz's ear.

"What are you doing…uhh!"

Oz struggled a bit but stopped after that. His eye turned to sadness but he actually felt glad to have Alice by his side.

"It's hurt…it's hurt, Alice…"

"Shut up."

Alice bit his ear until bleeding but Alice successes to distract him from Eliot's death. He now think no more about Eliot.

"Mr. Oz, there's something happen in Pandora headquarter!"

Suddenly one of the officers rushed into the room and said.

"What is it?" Oz asked.

Yeah, he had to back on feet.

**Note:**I don't know you will feel this story is boring or not but I hope you enjoy it. After read the comic I feel I want to write something about this. I like Eliot and feel shock and sad about his death. I guess that can't be help since he died. I will miss you Eliot!Please read and reviews. Thanks!


End file.
